


Serenity

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 23 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Serenity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

Katara was _not_ comfortable with the idea of a Fire Nation man on their ship, doctor or no.

“Look, he’s a paying passenger. You know we need the money,” Sokka had said.

Aang liked him, but he liked everyone. Suki and Toph were indifferent. But Katara _knew_ he had something to hide. Why would he be on Serenity otherwise?

So, she snuck to the cargo bay and opened the giant box he’d brought aboard. Her scream attracted the entire crew.

“What the hell is this?” she demanded.

“This,” he said, putting himself between her and the box, “is my sister.”


End file.
